1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus to wind and unwind from their center extremely elongate materials such as tubing, cord, rope, wire and the like where the ends of same are in use and cannot be conveniently disconnected or disturbed. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that winds up and unwinds tubing or similar materials according to the presence or absence of mild tension between the ends that are attached to other apparatus to compensate for varying distances between the ends. In its preferred embodiment, the proximal end of tubing is attached to a breathing tube or oxygen mask connected to a medical patient, while the distal end is attached to an oxygen tank. The oxygen tank remains stationary in use while the ambulatory medical patient moves about the room, and the inventive apparatus compensates for the varying length of the tubing. In effect the tubing is wound up or unwound from its center. The invention accomplishes this while avoiding any collapse of the tubing so that fluid flow is not interrupted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention finds its genesis in the circumstance where an ambulatory medical patient in need of oxygen therapy has limited options for mobility. That is, the patient must stay very close to the oxygen tank essentially eliminating his or her mobility, or move the tank with him or her. In the prior art increasing that mobility has required the use of small light weight low capacity wheeled oxygen tanks or the use of long tubes that may be up to thirty feet in length. Such tubes are cumbersome, get tangled, end up being dragged on the floor, and not uncommonly trip either the patient or the patient's visitors. It is the mobility of a person seeking to move about a room and the avoidance of the latter problems in the prior art that the present invention addresses. It also addresses the additional problems of tangling that are magnified when two or more people connected to oxygen tanks are moving about in the same room at the same time.
Several devices are known in the prior art for the control and management of elongate materials such telephone wires, computer cords, and electrical extension cords. There are, for example, vacuum cleaners with automatic cord retrieving mechanisms. There are also believed to be modern analogue phone lines winders.
Examples of the prior art which have been located in a search by applicants are as follows: Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,212, teaches a device for winding and unwinding a hose. However, it is incapable of winding a hose from its midpoint so that both ends are moved toward to the reel at the same time. The next reference is Brannen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,400 for a self winding hose reel. It teaches it is possible to drive a hose reel by connection between wheels supporting the reel turning on the ground and connecting to the reel. However, Brannen suffers from the same deficiency as the preceding reference.
Snyder, U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,635 shows a coiling type device disposed within a computer mouse to retract the connecting cord as the mouse is moved about. It also suffers from the same deficiency.
The next reference is Holman, et. al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0126978 A1. Holman, et. al. teach a plurality of spools in a container, but do not teach piling up a elongate material from its center. A further references Alson, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0209625 A1 for a cable-winder device that is multi-functional. However, it does not teach winding any elongate material such as a cable from its center. The next reference it is Holloweb, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,485 for a two-stage retractable cord reel. This reference teaches a complex mechanical device that includes a pilot mechanism and latch mechanism, but it has the same deficiencies as the other references.
A further reference is Haarer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,529 which teaches a dual action retractable cord take-up reel. It is also a fairly complex mechanism that is intended to operate window coverings such as shades. It does not teach winding up any elongate material from its center. In fact, the two reels wind and unwind cord that is not connected from one reel to the other, the reels operate separately, and both cannot wind or unwind at the same time. Other references of lesser interest are Wainio, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0137392 A1, Koppang, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0007535 A1, Ellix, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0001990 A1 and Russo, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0143296 A1.